idolfandomcom-20200213-history
Idols (Netherlands)
Idols is a television show on the Dutch television network RTL 4, based on the popular British show Pop Idol. The show is a contest to determine the best young singer in the Netherlands. Season synopses Season One Season One Contestants The following is a list of Season One contestants, in order of elimination. Zosja El Rhazi Yuli Minguel Joël de Tombe Bas Nibbelke Marieke van Ginneken David Goncalves Dewi Pechler Hind Laroussi Jim Bakkum (runner-up) Jamai Loman (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Two Season Two Contestants The following is a list of Season Two contestants, in order of elimination. Meike Hurts Robin Zijlstra Ron Link Alice Hoes Eric Bouwman Irma van Pamelen Marlies Schuitemaker JK Maud Mulder (runner-up) Boris Titulaer (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Three Season Three Contestants The following is a list of Season Three contestants, in order of elimination. Renske van der Veer Ariel Sietses Charissa van Veldt I-Jay Cairo Christon Kloosterboer Marescha van der Stelt Aäron Ayal Serge Gulikers Harm Jacobs Angelique Koorndijk Ellen Eeftink Floortje Smit (runner-up) Raffaëla Paton (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Four Season Four Contestants The following is a list of Season Four contestants, in order of elimination. Sandy Goeree Ollie Du Croix Asnat Ferdinandus Mirjam de Jager Bas van Rijckevorsel Tiffany Maes Pauline Zurlohe Neil Hendriks Nigel Brown Charlene Meulenberg Nathalie Makoma (runner-up) Nikki Kerkhof (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Five Season Five Contestants The following is a list of Season Five contestants, in order of elimination. Amber Thijssen Rowen Aida Ben Rabaa Jeffrey Saabeel Thijs Roseboom Tom de Visser Steve Langreder Kimberly Fransens (runner-up) Nina den Hartog (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists Season Six Season Six Contestants The following is a list of Season Six contestants, in order of elimination. Renee Schnater Jahlynn Kalkman Mitch Lodewick Bram Boender (runner-up) Julia van Helvoirt (winner) World Idol Jamai Loman participated alongside 10 other Idols in the 2 show mini-event World Idol. Jamai placed last place on 36 points. Jamai performed the Elton John cover - Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word. Jamai received the following scores respectively: UK awarded 1 point Belgium awarded 4 points Australia awarded 2 points USA awarded 2 points Pan-Arab Nations awarded 1 point Poland awarded 3 points The Netherlands awarded 12 points (default award) Canada awarded 2 points Germany awarded 1 point Norway awarded 4 points South Africa awarded 4 points Judges and hosts Judges *Eric van Tijn (2002-2008) *Jerney Kaagman (2002-2008) *Henkjan Smits (2002-2006) *Edwin Jansen (2002-2004) *John Ewbank (2007-2008) *Gordon Heuckeroth (2007-2008) *Martijn Krabbé (2016-) *Jamai Loman (2016-) *Eva Simons (2016-) *Ronald Molendijk (2016-) Hosts *Reinout Oerlemans (2002-2004) *Tooske Ragas (2002-2004) *Martijn Krabbé (2005-2008) *Chantal Jansen (2005-2006) *Wendy van Dijk (2007-2008) *Lieke van Lexmond (2016-) *Ruben Nicolai (2016-) External links *Official website category:Idol television series